the_naktian_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Faad IV Emver of the Unas Clan
Faad IV Emver of the Unas clan, '''also known as Faad the Young (to distinguish him from his father, Faad the Elder) (Deris - 2201) is the Prince Consort and Main Ambassador of Abun. '''He is in charge of the Abunese foreign policy, going on diplomatic missions in foreign states and leading the Abunese ambassadors. He is married to Queen Kaliendra, and their passionate love story became very famous, going beyond the Abunese borders. His Royal titles are "Brilliant Strategist, Illuminated Thinker and Remarkable Diplomat". '''He is 27 years old. A short biography Born in '''Deris, capital of the Faywar province to prince Faad III Ilys and princess Inaser Sohar, Faad III's sister. He's the second of eight children, five male and two females. He spent his childhood in Deris, studying at the local House of Life and getting attracted more and more by architecture. During his childhood, Faad was fascinated by buildings and construction sites, and he liked to sketch them on Ge'Ka he found on the ground. His interest in architecture made him choose to study that discipline and he managed to build his first building when he only was 10: a stable for the family palace, that was based on his project. Faad did the Sarenasha with his elder sister, princess Aisa, when he was 12 years old. One year later, he and his parents went to Enit, since they were going to introduce him his future spouse, the young princess Kaliendra, who was 8 at that time. At first, Faad didn't like her because she was a tomboy, and he didn't like her choice to walk barefoot, something that would never happen in his family. But later, the two begun getting in touch and sent letters to eachother. When Faad turned 16, he decided to move to his uncle's house in Enit, the capital of Abun, since he was attracted by his job as the ambassador of the Faywar province, and he begun to follow him during his diplomatic missions. But following his uncle wasn't the only reason that made him choose to move to Enit, he wanted to see Kaliendra after all those years. Thanks to his move, Faad was able to see Kaliendra nearly everyday, and he enjoyed keeping her company while her parents and her brother were away. The more the time passed, and the more the two enjoyed eachother's company, leading them to go out in town during evenings, with her parents' permission. Faad took Kaliendra around Enit on his chariot, and they would stay together for a long time, sometimes even until late night. Their relationship grew stronger and they begun to consider eachother as "very close friends". In the later years, Faad and Kaliendra's relationship became more intense and passionate, and when her father, Prince Zu, died in his bed after a sudden aneurysm, Kaliendra's attachment to Faad increased, and the two fell in love with eachother. She was 16 when they expressed their mutual feelings, while he was 20. After Kaliendra's sudden election to Queen of Abun at 17 years old, they married and chose the Great Temple of Say'Rada in Enit as a location for the ceremony, making Faad the prince consort and the main ambassador of Abun. Kaliendra and Faad are deeply in love and they would do everything for eachother. Faad's Personality Faad is a calm and polite man. Despite being religious, he always tries to see things with an empiric point of view, trying to give an explanation to events that are far beyond the people's knowledge. He's sociable and likes a good chat with anyone, nobles, commoners and servants. Like his wife, Faad usually goes out in the city to have a chat with the people and ask them the problems of the city, hoping that he could to solve them. His interest in architecture stimulates his creativity constantly, and it's not uncommon to see him with writing tools and a sack filled with Ge'Ka, where he draws sketches of some run-down or abandoned buildings, trying to imagine how they would look if they would be renovated. He also has a personal boat that sometimes uses during Neturs (Sunday in Abunese calendar) to cross the Adir river. When he works as ambassador, he also tries to find the best solutions when he negotiates with a foreign state. Faad likes to draw buildings and make architectural projects. He also enjoys listening to music and seeing ladies dancing. His passion for architecture led him to design and renovate some of the buildings of Enit and other provinces. He also likes fish-based food and likes to fish too: during Neturs, he likes to take Kaliendra and some of the servants on his boat for a trip to the Adir river, fishing, relaxing and enjoying the hot Abunese sun. He also likes to walk around the city with his chariot. However, he doesn't like alcoholic drinks, and he always avoids them if offered. He also dislikes nobles who boast their wealth. Faad's Appearance Faad is a brown skinned Tokaya with a grey muzzle. He has a fit and muscular body. He doesn't have eyebrows, but a pair of grey scaly patches where his eyebrows should be, two horns on his jaws and on his forehead, besides the main horns and the three cheek ones. Like most of the Abunese, he paints his face in order to let good spirits protect him from the evil ones. He's very tall, almost 1.97m, making him the tallest member of his family and the tallest man in the Royal Court. He has curly black hair, tied in a ponytail, with a widow's peak. Faad usually keeps his chest bare in the typical Abunese fashion, and wears a blue skirt with red decorations and a red belt tied with a golden pentagonal shaped buckle, with a red ruby encrusted on it, and rigid leather sandals. When he goes out of the palace, he usually wears a red cape. Due to his position as the Prince Consort, he wears a golden tiara with small medals, a pendant decorated with red fur hanging from it and two heavy gold pendants hanging from the sides. He has three gold earrings on his right ear, and a large necklace made with red Tezidi leaves and round limestone pendants. His wrists are decorated by golden bracelets with red fur coming from them and his ankles are covered by wooden round anklets and red fur. He also has a golden nose ring.'' Category:Abun:Important Figures